The Arkham Files
by The Chronicler 999
Summary: A new psychologist is at Arkham Asylum. Will he help Arkham's patients to the point of rehabilitation or will they get to him? Copyright all characters belong to their respective companies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys I'm doing a Batman Villain interview, where they describe their origins, and well that's mostly it. Enjoy.**

Day 1: The Interview

Dr Hugo Strange: So Mr. Johnson, why do you want to become a psychiatrist here?

Abraham Johnson: I wanted to understand why these criminals have psychological damage through their histories.

: Okay, what recommendations do you have?

Abraham: In my home town I help supercriminals there get through their traumas and are now reformed.

Dr. Strange: Okay, you have the job. Starting tomorrow. [Gets up and extends his hand]

Abraham: Thank you. [Gets up and shakes Dr. Strange's hand]

Dr. Strange: See you tomorrow.

Abraham: [exist the room]

Dr. Strange: Let's hope the crazies don't get to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Johnson: So first up is Jonathan Crane. Well then bring him in with chains.

Scarecrow: You think you can stop me! I am the fear. I am Agony. I am the Scarecrow!

Dr. Johnson: Hello there Dr Crane. I'm Dr. Johnson your new psychologist.

Scarecrow: What makes you thinkpsychologically analysis me. I am fear!

Dr Johnson: Okay. I heard all when you were outside the door.

Scarecrow: Why the chains? I'm harmless, just a man who made a fear toxin.

Dr. Johnson: They are there because you have a fist full of fear toxin dust in your left hand.

Scarecrow: How did you know?

Dr. Johnson: From your last 8 psychologists and Dr. Hugo Strange.

Scarecrow: Fine. What do you want to talk about?

Dr Johnson: Your childhood and descent into madness.

Scarecrow: It all started when every time I did something wrong my very strict, religious grandmother would lock me in a bell tower filled with crows. The crows would peck at me. So in between punishments I created my prototype scarecrow mask. Sometimes the crows came near and looked at me. That's when I killed one of the stupid crows!

Dr Johnson: Interesting. What about when you were a teenager?

Scarecrow: Those were some years. Everyone in high school called me Icabod Crane, or Scarecrow due to my skinny body. So that's when I started making my fear toxin. My first test subject was my Grandmother, she was screaming don't, don't come near me. I'm not ready to die. That's when I discovered her necrophobia.

Dr. Johnson: Fear of death.

Scarecrow: Precisely. Now don't interrupt me! Shortly after that she died of a heart attack, 3 weeks after my fear toxin experiment. Of course as she was dying she said, I'm ready now. It shocked me. My fear toxin helped her with her fear. So onto my adult years. I got a job at Gotham University. I had my students trapped in rooms with my fear gas, each one had a different fear. One student was afraid of clowns, and a another had a fear of, and get this, of the Stephen King Novel IT. I bet he was afraid of the monster not the actual novel. After the university got hold of what I was doing they fired me! I had helped my students get rid of their fears! They still had emotions and no psychological damage. Yet they still fired me! They willingly did it! So that's when I decided to take revenge as the Scarecrow!

Dr Johnson: Wasn't that good to get out?

Scarecrow: No, no it wasn't. But I do think it will help others.

Dr Johnson: Guards. Take him back to his cell.

Guard: Yes, Dr. Johnson.

 **Next time: The Mad Hatter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Johnson: Today, I take on Jarvis Tetch. Bring him in.

Mad Hatter: Where is my Alice? Have you seen my Alice?

Dr. Johnson: There is no Alice here, Mr. Tetch.

Mad Hatter: Where is my Alice!

Dr. Johnson: She doesn't EXIST MR. TETCH!

Mad Hatter: Why am I here then?

Dr. Johnson: So you can tell me about your childhood.

Mad Hatter: Well when I was young, I was diagnosed with hypogonadism from a young age. I believe I was around 3 years old. So by the time I was in High School my fellow seniors mocked me and I wanted revenge! When the football team was at a game I set a bomb in one of their lockers. It was rigged to explode when someone opened that locker. So when they went to the locker room I was watching from a distance and saw the explosion. Those bullies never taunted me again!

Dr. Johnson: You killed them?

Mad Hatter: Why yes I did. So when I had gone to college I graduated with in 2 years and with 2 degrees in medical and technological sciences. So I got a job at Wayne Tech. I became infatuated with my secutary Alice. Ah what beauty, and she would have been mine if it wasn't for Batman! Oh! One day when I was testing my neuro-transmitter on my mice Mr. Wayne came in along with my boss! They wanted to see my progress. Mr. Wayne was surely impressed while my boss was disinterested. So while I was heading home I found out my secutary had just broken up with her boyfriend so I took her out on a date in my Mad Hatter costume. So while on our date two criminals tried to rob us. I planted a card on each of their heads and instructed them to jump into the river.

Dr. Johnson: No wonder I heard of two criminals who tried to jump into the river with playing cards on their heads.

Mad Hatter: Of course. She got back together with her boyfriend and got engaged. I was enraged! I went to see her fiancée and used on of my cards on him to call off the wedding and break her heart! Unfortunely I was busted when I went right to her after work and told her I knew what happened! Stupid mistake. So Batman showed up and tried to rescue her! So I had the Walrus and the Carpenter distract him while I took Alice with me. He stopped me in the end.

Dr. Johnson: Now doesn't that feel better?

Mad Hatter: No.

Dr. Johnson: Take him away.

 **Next Week: Firefly!**


End file.
